High Flyer
High Flyer was a blue , wedge-shaped robot that entered all 3 seasons of Wild Robots. It placed third in Series 1, First in Series 2, and lost in the first round in Series 3 with an upgraded design. Series 1 High Flyer competed in Heat E, and he was pitted against Diotoir. It shot around to the side of Diotoir and flipped it. Unfortunately, Diotoir landed on its wheels, so the fight could continue. Diotoir flipped High Flyer, but it landed right side up and flipped Diotoir out of the arena. In round 2, High Flyer fought Bulldog Breed. High Flyer was flipped by Bulldog Breed three times in a row, but it managed to escape and flip Bulldog Breed out of the arena, putting him in the first semi-final. In the semi-final, High Flyer fought Bigger Brother. After charging and missing, High Flyer quickly flipped Bigger Brother out for the win. For a place in the final, High Flyer had to fight Cederic Slammer. Cedric Slammer started to grind up High Flyer, but High Flyer finally got under Cedric and flipped him out. In the finals, High Flyer had to fight Psycho-Pig. The new arena proved to be a curse for the High Flyer team, as after a quick flipping bout by both bots, High Flyer drove into a pit. High Flyer wasn't out yet though, as he had to fight Behemoth for third place. High Flyer quickly got under Behemoth and flipped him. After a flipping bout that got Behemoth tossed around the arena, High Flyer tossed Behemoth in the pit to earn third place. Series 2 High Flyer landed in Heat B, where he fought Bigger Brother, 259, and 13 Black. High Flyer went after 13 Black first, but missed. Then he was flipped onto one of 13 Black's discs by Bigger Brother, And then was attacked by the big spinning disc of 259. High Flyer launched 13 Black across the arena and then did the same to High Flyer. Then High Flyer was KOed by 13 Black. High Flyer got a pass to the semi finals, because Whamettnuht found himself short a robot or two for the semi's and picked High Flyerbecause he was the #3 seed. He got to fight the reigning champion, Speed Bump, another let back in bot. High Flyer charged Speed Bump and flipped him. Then it was cut up a bit by Speed Bump's spinning saw and shot straight up in the air. After some bad driving by both teams, High Flyer flipped Speed Bump out. In the next matchup, High Flyer found itself against Chaos 2. After a good flip across tha arena by High Flyer, Chaos 2 was flipped out. In the finals, High Flyer fought Psycho-Pig again, but this time the finals were in the same arena as the first rounds. High Flyer was flipped by Psycho-Pig and then took some blows from its axe. Pyscho-Pig charged High Flyer but was flipped out, putting High Flyer in the final match against Genecide. High Flyer flippedGenecide, but Genecide can run upside down. Genecide flipped High Flyer. High Flyer moved to the corner and flipped Genecide out, giving High Flyer the championship! Wild Robots Returns For Wild Robots Returns, High Flyer got a new flipper design and paint scheme, and was called High Flyer 2. It competed against England Twister and Wallop 3 in the first Round. At the start of the match, High Flyer 2 was charged by Wallop 3, so it flipped Wallop. Then, it got smacked by the thwacking arm of England Twister, and was knocked upside-down. It managed to self-right and flipped England Twister across the arena. Then Wallop 3 came back and was fliped again by High Flyer 2. After self-righting again, it took a few blows from Wallop's deadly maces, then Wallop sheared a wheel off of High Flyer 2. It then lost part of its flipping arm and havoked around a bit, then tossed England Twister. It span around in the corner for a minute or two, then was lost in the background as Wallop 3 and England Twister fought. It appears that High Flyer 2 had been immobilized while Wallop 3 and England Twister fought, but there is no way to be sure. High Flyer 2 lost on a judge's decision. High Flyer 3? During the Christmas Special of Wild Robots Returns, A new High Flyer was unveiled: High Flyer 3. Of course, this version had a Christmassy look to it, but for the new series, it should have a normal skin. Category:Robots In Wild Robots Series 1 Category:Robots In Wild Robots Series 2 Category:Robots in Wild Robots Returns Category:Robots That Have Won A Championship